Until the very end
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente... Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**UNTIL THE VERY END**

* * *

**Disclaimer: El mundo potterico pertenece a Joanne Rowling**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente. François Mauriac._

* * *

Aunque hay miles de teorías, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué sucede al morir. Sea en el mundo muggle o en el mundo mágico, al final del día, cada quién termina haciendo sus propias conjeturas. De igual manera las preguntas siempre surgen, las dudas atacan, el miedo prevalece… ¿Duele morir? ¿Existe el cielo y el infierno? ¿Nos encontramos con nuestros seres queridos que ya han abandonado este mundo? ¿O simplemente no tenemos conciencia de nosotros mismos? Bah! ¿A quién le importa?... Nadie se hace tantas preguntas acerca de la muerte, ¿o sí? Nadie sabe cuándo va a morir. Si lo supieran, cada quien se esforzaría por disfrutar al máximo cada minuto restante, escribiría una larga lista de "Deseos antes de morir" o incluso haría cosas inimaginables con tal de disfrutar cada segundo hasta el final de sus vidas. Sin embargo, la realidad es otra y cada vez que alguien muere, ésta llega golpeando la puerta y sonríe diciendo: "¡Te lo dije!" Porque lo que pasa en "el más allá" solo los que han muerto lo saben. Si ninguno de ellos ha vuelto para contarlo, solo quedan las conjeturas, las leyendas, los cuentos y los mitos. La incertidumbre sigue reinando… y será así _hasta el final._

* * *

James Potter salía de una habitación invisible a los ojos de los demás, su pequeño hijo reía en sus brazos pero el mantenía el semblante serio, estar allí no le gustaba para nada; cada vez que entraba allí su alma se entristecía, era un recordatorio de lo cercanos que estaban a la muerte. Había sido idea de Lily dejar aquella habitación con recuerdos de su pasado y del presente que vivían, debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa y eso a James no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Llegó hasta la sala y con su varita empezó a hacer ráfagas de humo de colores para entretener al pequeño Harry que reía y saltaba tratando de alcanzarlas. Una risa lo que sacó de su ensoñación y miró a su esposa embelesado… ¡Qué hermosa era! Anunciando que la cena estaba lista, tomó al pequeño de sus brazos y sonrió. James lanzó la varita al sofá y bostezó pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, la puerta del umbral se abrió de golpe y él solo atinó a correr hacia el vestíbulo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su semblante empalidecido…

—¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!— Ella negaba pero al ver a Harry asintió… Lo besó de lleno en sus labios con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas antes de correr hacia las escaleras…

—Lily… Harry…— Aquel fue el último susurro… Las últimas palabras del aquel merodeador que, sin temer a su enemigo, salió a enfrentar a la muerte sabiendo que aquella batalla estaba perdida.

—¡Avada Kedavra!— _La luz verde llenó el estrecho vestíbulo, dibujando la silueta del cochecito de niño contra la pared, hizo que los pasamanos brillaran intensamente igual que relámpagos, y James Potter cayó como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas hubieran sido cortadas. _Oscuridad… James Potter había muerto, la luz de sus ojos dejó de brillar. Todo había quedado atrás. Aquella habitación se veía muy lejos, era como estar dormido.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez e inmediato inspeccionó el lugar, estaba en una habitación completamente blanca e iluminada, había dos puertas en cada extremo y un largo sofá en el medio. ¿En dónde demonios estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Lily? ¿Y Harry? Miles de imágenes llenaron su memoria y la verdad lo atravesó como una fina espada: estaba muerto, su amigo lo había traicionado, él había muerto sin poder hacer nada para defenderlos y ahora Lily y Harry corrían grave peligro. Quería gritar… Era agonizante. El dolor que embargaba su cuerpo era inexplicable, se tiró al suelo derrotado. La realidad lo había golpeado de frente, un fuerte carraspeo lo sacó de su pensar y se giró. Su madre lo observaba nostálgica…

—¡Mamá! Yo… Yo no he podido protegerlos, se suponía que debía hacerlo. He dejado mi varita, ¡Soy un estúpido mamá! — James la miraba suplicante.

—Hiciste mucho más de lo que podías hacer mi pequeño— susurró ella sentándose en el sofá. Él se acercó a ella y lloró—No cualquiera puede aceptar que va a morir y aun así salir a luchar sin importar nada más. Fuiste muy valiente cariño, cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a Lily. Lucharías _hasta el final_ y si era necesario dar tu vida, lo harías sin pensar.

—¿Qué pasó con Lily?— Preguntó desesperado —¿En dónde estamos?

—¿Ves esas dos puertas de allí? — Él asintió— Allí está tu camino. Puedes seguir adelante, dejar todo atrás e ir hacia "el más allá", a la eternidad. O bien, puedes esperar a tu familia aquí—señalando la puerta derecha— no hay tiempo, no hay lugar ni hay espacio. Los recuerdos vendrán a ti cuando necesites y puedes ver estar con los tuyos, solo ver James. Si eliges esta última tienes que entender que no hay nada que puedas hacer, no puedes influir en sus decisiones y ellos no podrán si quiera verte o escucharte…

—Entonces seré como una sombra—Afirma él…

—No, en lo absoluto. Una vez prometí que no te dejaría nunca, que no te abandonaría. Y por eso estoy aquí, nunca te dejé y aunque siempre estuve a tu lado, nunca pudiste verme, escucharme ni sentirme. Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, te apoyaré— Él asintió y sin dudarlo se acercó a aquella puerta, la manilla estaba fría pero él solo pensaba en Lily. Quería saber que había pasado… Abrió la puerta y lo que vio le erizó por completo. Voldemort apuntaba su varita a Lily mientras ella suplicaba por la vida de su pequeño. La rabia y la repulsión dominaban su ser. No entendía por qué quería matar a un ser tan indefenso como su pequeño.

—¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no! — Lily estaba de pie frente a Voldemort protegiendo a Harry de ese animal sin alma, esperando ser elegida en su lugar.

—Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora— James no hallaba que se hacer, se puso frente a Voldemort e intentó empujarlo pero todo fue en vano porque traspaso su cuerpo. Miró a su madre suplicante pero ella negó pacientemente.

—Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar.

—Ésta es mi última advertencia— Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de James sin poder evitarlo, él eligió ese camino pero nunca imagino que vería a su esposa y a su hijo morir sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, haré cualquier cosa!—

—Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha! — James se puso frente a Lily. Rogando… Esperando que por algún milagro pudiera salvarla pero fue imposible. La luz verde brilló intermitentemente en toda la habitación y vio como Lily caía, como se oscurecían sus ojos y gritó. Gritó de impotencia y tristeza, su esposa, el amor de su vida había muerto a manos del hombre que ahora apuntaba a su hijo. ¡Que frágil era la vida! Parecía que la felicidad de James había durado muy poco, que todo terminó demasiado pronto y no lo entendía. Acaso eso era el pago por haber sido egocéntrico y arrogante en su juventud. Si así lo era, consideraba que era un precio muy alto que pagar. El llanto de Harry lo alertó, su pequeño hijo miraba a su madre con la esperanza de que se levantara, pero aquello no iba a ocurrir. James se acercó a él y trató de acunarlo en sus brazos mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe final, la maldición que acabaría con la vida de su hijo.

—¡Avada Kedavra!— James seguía con sus ojos cerrados, había escuchado la maldición había sentido el frio de la maldición atravesar su cuerpo y sintió brillar la luz cuando la maldición golpeó a Harry pero lo escuchaba llorar y sentía como se removía. Lo que sus manos atravesaban no era un cuerpo rígido sino uno en movimiento y entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Lily aterrorizada en la puerta, pero no miraba a su hijo sino a la cosa que se movía entre los escombros que James no recordaba haber visto cuando entró en la habitación.

—Lily... Lo siento, no pude hacer nada para protegerlos, he sido un tonto, he dejado mi varita y me ha matado— Pero Lily seguía mirando aquel bulto extraño. James no entendía, su hijo seguía con vida. Miró a Lily interrogante.

—La maldición rebotó—dijo ella sin poder creérselo. —Entré cuando estaba pronunciándola. Simplemente rebotó James ¡Nuestro hijo está vivo! ¡Sobrevivió a la maldición asesina James! ¿De eso se trataba la profecía? Pero…Si la maldición rebotó y le pegó a él ¿Cómo es que aún está vivo? —Lily pronunciaba las palabras a gran velocidad pero James parecía no escucharle, se acercó a lo que quedaba de Voldemort, cuando lo vio retrocedió asustado. Parecía un niño agachado, sin pelo y con la piel rojiza llena de escamas, sus brazos y piernas estaban muy delgados parecía incapaz de moverse y su cara era totalmente espeluznante, plana y con forma de serpiente mientras unos ojos rojos miraban con furia, rabia y dolor al pequeño que lloraba en la cuna. Lily se acercó y dio un grito ahogado era asqueroso.

—¿Quién te trajo a aquí?— Preguntó James acercándose a Harry e intentando en vano calmarlo.

—Tu mamá lo hizo— respondió con sencillez. ¿Viste las fotos? — Preguntó ella mientras acariciaba la cara de su pequeño.

—Pero si mamá no ha salido de aquí. ¿De qué fotos hablas? — Al parecer James había olvidado algunas cosas que su madre había dicho. En aquel lugar no había tiempo, ni espacio. Aquel sería un gran y largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

Una cierva plateada irrumpió en la habitación y Sirius bufó, aún no se acostumbraba a ver el patronus de Snape. Solo esperaba que trajera buenas noticias, desde la vez que habían hablado él había estado impaciente e incluso un poco nervioso.

"No ha regresado, será mejor que algunos de ustedes vaya al Ministerio y se aseguren de que todo esté bien, mientras yo iré a buscarlo al bosque. Es imperativo que te quedes Black, Dumbledore debe estar por llegar y necesita ser informado"

—¡Imposible! ¡De ninguna manera me quedaré!— Se levantó, se puso una túnica y sin escuchar las palabras y las advertencias de los demás salió determinadamente de la habitación—¡Kreacher!— El elfo apareció haciendo una reverencia e insultando silenciosamente—Dumbledore llegará en cualquier momento, ponlo al tanto de la situación, sólo a él— sin decir nada más abrió la puerta principal. El frío de la noche llegó a su cara, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco y Kingsley iban tras él. No le importaba nada, Harry debía estar bien, si algo malo le sucedía no se lo perdonaría nunca. Tomó firmemente su varita y desapareció.

El tiempo no era nada, desde el momento en que entraron al ministerio camino al Departamento de Misterios, Sirius Black no pensaba en nada más que el bienestar de su ahijado, cientos de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y eso no ayudaba a aclararla. Necesitaba mantener su mente fría y concentrada, se lo debía a James y a Lily, se lo debía a él mismo. No supo en qué momento se dividieron, en que momento eligió abrir aquella puerta pero en cuanto lo hizo su corazón palpitó aún más rápido. Abajo, Harry estaba frente a Malfoy, rodeado por mortífagos dispuesto a entregar la profecía. Levantó su propia varita pero Tonks fue más rápida, lo demás fue instinto, rabia y sed de venganza.

Sirius Black estaba en la cúspide más alta, se sentía vivo, completo. Atacaba y lanzaba hechizos sin pensar, acertando cada blanco porque era la vida de su ahijados y sus amigos que estaban en juego, la suya propia no importaba. Cuando logró bajar todos los escalones se enfrentó en un duelo a muerte con el primer mortífago que se cruzó en su camino y lo único que atino a hacer fue descargar toda la rabia e ira que sentía contra esos seres despreciables. Un rayo verde iluminó uno de sus lados y se giró para ver como Tonks luchaba con su prima Bellatrix, la pelirosa se movía con gracia.

—¡Ya me cansé de jugar contigo!— Con gracia movió su varita confundiendo a su oponente —¡Desmaius!— El hechizo fue tan potente que envió a su oponente lejos y fue allí cuando vio a su ahijado siendo estrangulado por Dolohov. La ira lo carcomió —¡Incacerus!—Su oponente ahora está atado, Sirius se acercó con decisión hasta ellos y empujó con fuerza al mortífago con el que pronto empezó otro duelo. Pagaría muy caro por atreverse a tocar a su ahijado. La furia hacía que su varita estuviese caliente, la rabia lo consumía sin dejarlo pensar.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!— Era como ver a Jame cubriendo sus movimientos, dispuesto a defenderlo pero los ojos que lo miraban con aprehensión y miedo no eran los avellana de James sino los verdes de Lily. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí y esas fueron las instrucciones que le dio antes de lanzarse en la búsqueda de Bellatrix quien había sacado a Tonks de la batalla. La encontró vanagloriándose por la victoria contra la metamorfomaga y haciendo una reverencia similar a las de Kreacher comenzó lo que llegaría a ser el último duelo de su vida. No supo cuando pasó ni en qué momento llegaron a aquella tarima, solo se sentía eufórico, se reía de su prima pues estaba con el ceño fruncido, aquel duelo no había sido fácil pero él llevaba las de ganar. Esquivó uno de sus hechizos y se mofó aún más de ella. ¡Grave error!

—¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!— Y así fue, el rayo rojo le impactó en el pecho. Y en aquel momento su rostro cambió de uno sonriente y burlita, a uno sorprendido y asustado. Unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, tampoco supo si las voces se escuchaban solo en su cabeza o los demás podían oírlas también, solo sabía que estaba en el suelo. Bellatrix lo había tumbado, gruño enojado e intentó levantarse, abrió los ojos y se confundió aún más. No había rastro de batallas, la habitación estaba tan iluminada que lo cegó por un instante y luego sintió un zarpazo en la nuca, se volteó para enfrentar a Remus pero unos ojos avellanas lo miraban con tristeza.

—Canuto… Te dejaste vencer por Bellatrix ¡Eres un tonto!— Era imposible él no podía estar allí, si James estaba allí entonces él estaba…—Muerto Canuto. Si… A manos de tu prima. ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?

—¡Qué tacto, James!— Esa voz la reconocería aunque la hubiese dejado de escuchar años atrás. —Sirius… Me duele tanto que estés aquí, has hecho un gran trabajo como padrino, mi Harry te quiere tanto. Lily le acaricio las mejillas y él comenzó a llorar, corrió y los abrazo a ambos. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo salían aquellos sollozos parecidos a los de un bebé que buscaba consuelo. Estaba experimentando un sinfín de emociones en su mente y corazón, los había extrañado tanto. Aquellos años habían sido como vivir en el infierno, vivir sin el hermano que te dio una familia y felicidad era como estar muerto en vida.

—Yo… lo siento. Por mi culpa están aquí y no allá defendiendo y protegiendo a Harry. Por mi culpa Harry…—Las palabras quedaron en el aire, James lo abrazaba de manera tal que sus costillas parecían estar quebrándose. Y entonces, como si estuviesen sincronizados cayeron al suelo abrazos y lloraron… Lloraron por el mismo pesar, el mismo sentir. Unos brazos cálidos los envolvieron y los llantos cesaron. Hermanos se miraron a los ojos y se burlaron de sí mismos por esos momentos de debilidad. Lily sonrió, la tendría difícil.

—Así que estoy muerto— dijo con tranquilidad. Los minutos pasados parecían no haber existido. —¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Por dónde comenzamos Lily?— Preguntó entusiasmado James. Lily iba a hablar cuando una de las puertas de aquella habitación se abrió. Una morena de cabello negro entró dejando a los demás sin habla. Lily suspiró, James contuvo el aire y Sirius gimió.

—¿Tú?— preguntó en voz débil.

—Sirius… Estoy aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque aquí no exista. En realidad llegué antes que James y Lily — La voz de la chica sonaba más alto de lo normal y Sirius sabía que ella alzaba su tono de voz cuando estaba muy nerviosa—Es hora de que aclaremos algunas verdades… Quizás deba empezar diciendo que jamás los dejé, estuve infiltrada con los mortífagos para averiguar quién era el verdadero traidor pero mi fachada se cayó antes de que pudiera decírselos. Peter me fue quien me asesino, a traición, camino a Hogwarts Sirius suspiró, no creía nada de lo que ella decía pero sus ojos eran sinceros. Ella jamás podía mentirle a él, no a Sirius Black. Porque lo había visto en su mirada aquel día, con aquella promesa "Te amaré _hasta el final_, Sirius ¡Lo prometo!" ella no mentía.

* * *

La mirada decisiva de Remus Lupin se hacía notar. La batalla había comenzado y no había vuelta atrás. El futuro de su hijo y de todos dependía del resultado de esta batalla y Remus ponía lo mejor de sí para ayudar a derrocar el régimen corrupto. Pensaba en su esposa, en su hijo, en Harry, en los Weasley y se llenaba de coraje y de valor.

—¡Expulso!— El duelo ya llevaba unos minutos y Remus estaba sorprendido con los nuevos movimientos de Dolohov, hace poco había luchado contra él y había salido airoso y en esta oportunidad las cosas parecían marchar de igual manera. El cuerpo de su oponente yacía a metros de distancia junto al cuerpo de un pequeño niño que reconoció como uno de los pocos que entró por el pasadizo. Se acercó a terminar su trabajo cuando escuchó que una voz muy familiar lo llamaba a lo lejos. Se giró para ver como Su esposa Tonks corría hacia él. El miedo lo invadió por completo. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que estarías con Teddy, que te quedarías con él!— No le importa sonar desesperado, no quiere que nada le ocurra, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo y la besó con todo el amor, la tomó por la espalda y la escudó con su brazo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! Es solo que no podía quedarme en la casa sabiendo que estás en grave peligro, Teddy está bien, mamá cuidará de él. No pude quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando mi esposo, el hombre que más he amado está aquí poniendo su...

—¡Te amo!— Remus la miró, era hermosa y aunque no debía estar allí se sentía feliz de verla, era como si una fuerza repentina lo llenara de coraje y valor. —¡Te amo Dora!— Y la besó nuevamente. Ella abrió los ojos complacida…

—Yo también te amo Re… ¡Protejo!— Pero era demasiado tarde. La luz verde había dado de lleno en la espalda de Remus Lupin y Dolohov sonreía maléficamente mirando el rostro impávido de Tonks.

Todo desapareció… Los gritos, la batalla y también las suaves y cálidas manos de Dora. Sintió que estaba despertando de un largo sueño ¿Qué había pasado? Trató de abrir los ojos y se encontró en un largo pasillo blanco. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No lograba recordar lo que había sucedido, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ninguna dirección. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Sintió un zarpazo en la nunca y se giró para ver quién había sido el causante…

—¿Sirius?— ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese mirando a su amigo muerto? Estaba alucinando, debía despertar pronto o sino Dora lo despertaría con un golpe y no sería muy delicada.

—Te dije que te mataría si no aceptabas a mi pequeña sobrina. Pero prestaste atención a mis consejos y ahora hasta un hijo le hiciste Lunático. ¡Cabrón que saliste! Sin embargo, has sido muy imprudente dejar a un enemigo y darle la espalda, nunca esperé eso de ti señor sabelotodo.

—¿Entonces estoy muerto?— No quería expresar sus dudas en voz alta, temía que se hiciera realidad. Ahora había dejado a Dora y a su pequeño solos.

—¿Dónde ha quedado tu inteligencia? ¿La has dejado en la batalla? Tal vez no eras tan brillante como decían todos— Dijo su amigo burlándose y se abrazaron largamente—No es tan malo… Ahora ya estamos juntos. Los merodeadores vuelven a unirse. ¡Oh! ¡Mira esta foto! ¿La recuerdas? — Remus se acercó, nunca recordó haberse tomado esa foto, pero recordaba el momento fue justo después de conocer a James y Sirius en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ahora estaban en un pasillo lleno de grandes fotos…

—¿Qué es todo esto?— No recordaba haber tomado alguna de esas fotos pero sin dudas eran sus mejores recuerdos.

—Este lugar tiene su magia. James y yo no pasamos por aquí, pero Lily y… Lily sí. —Remus lo miró interrogante— ¡Oh mi querido Lunático debes ponerte al día, hay muchas cosas que no sabes! James y Lily están con Harry, no tardan en llegar. Remus sonrió, su amigo parecía ser el mismo joven de Hogwarts y aunque no estuviese con Dora y Teddy, Remus se sentía en casa. Porque James lo había dicho una vez…. "Solo se siente como en casa cuando estás con tus hermanos y con ellos _hasta el final_"

* * *

Bajaba las escaleras con pesadez, no quería volver a ver al chico. Era como un recordatorio de las decisiones de su pasado. Se armó de valor y negó con la cabeza, no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo pero haría lo que fuera por mantenerse con vida.

—Quédense atrás. Quédense lejos de la puerta. Voy a entrar.— Suspiró. Eso no sería nada fácil.

La puerta se abrió, el interior de la celda estaba iluminado por tres pequeñas luces que flotaban en medio del aire. Fue entonces cuando Colagusano sintió que dos chicos se lanzaron y le arrebataron la varita. Cuando miró a sus atacantes, observó cómo Harry le estampaba una mano en la boca, para lograr amortiguar su voz, buscando sobrevivir lo tomó de la garganta esperando que este soltara su agarre, la voz de Malfoy sonaba muy lejos.

—¿Vas a matarme? ¿Después de que te salvé la vida? ¡Me debes una, Colagusano!— Miró al chico y se le asemejó tanto a James que por un momento quiso gritar. Se llenó de miedo y sorpresa pero aflojo su agarre solo por un momento hasta que el chico pelirrojo, aquel que lo había cuidado por años le arrebató la varita de sus manos y entonces lo soltó. ¿Qué había hecho? Sus propios dedos de plata se estaban moviendo inexorablemente hacia su propia garganta y apretaron con firmeza.

Harry y Ron trataron en vano de retraer su mano pero era demasiado tarde, estaba pagando por haber vacilado ante el gran enemigo del Señor Tenebroso, por sentir piedad y compasión. No podía respirar, todo se estaba volviendo negro y en un momento todo desapareció, empezó a quemar como fuego y él quería que parara pero aquello era imposible. Si eso era la muerte ¿Por qué sentía que no aguantaba más? Miles de imágenes pasaban ante él pero sus ojos no lograban captarlas, hasta que llegaron dos en particular: en la primera estaba frente a Voldemort dando la dirección de los Potter y en la última James Potter decía "Amigos no, Peter… Hermanos _hasta el final_". Los ojos de Colagusano se pusieron en blanco en su cara púrpura; dio una última sacudida, y se quedó quieto.

* * *

"_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: No he revisado ortografía (mil disculpas), la verdad apenas alcancé a subir la historia. Si bien tenía grandes ideas para esta historia, no salió como lo había planeado en mi retorcida cabeza. Me hubiese gustado dedicarle mucho más tiempo pero aquí esta mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero que les guste. Se valen las correcciones. Gracias por leer...

**¡FELIZ 2014!**


End file.
